


Drunk Flirting

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Spock doesn't really know how to respond to a Drunk Doctor McCoy trying to proposition him for sex.





	Drunk Flirting

"Ya know," Bones mused, slapping his hands down on the counter beside Spock and smiling over at him "you're supposed to party."

 

    Beside him, Spock raised an eye brow and lowered his Padd to his knee "Doctor McCoy, I believe you are drunk." 

 

     "Oh Spock," reaching out, bones boinked him on the nose with a giggle "that's a diversion, and it's not going to work on me."

 

      Before he could inquire as to what the doctor meant, Spock found himself with a lap full of a very drunk McCoy, who was already attempting to wrap his arms around his neck.

   "Doctor!" He protested, reaching forward and grabbing the other man's shoulders in an attempt to push him off of his lap "Doctor this is extremely unprofessional."

 

     "We're at a celebration for Nyota's birthday." Pointed out Bones, his arms securing themselves around Spock's neck as he got comfortable "see, you can see her in the corner making goo goo eyes at Jaylah., her own personal birthday surprise."

 

      "I do not believe Lt. Uhura would agree with the term 'goo goo eyes' in reference to her stare towards Jaylah." Even as he spoke, Spock's eyes drifted over to the corner where Nyota was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch and her head laying on top of her right hand on the back of her seat as she watched Jaylah retell the tales of her Star Fleet Academy adventures. "though, I can see what you mean. That does not excuse you for using my lap as a seat Doctor."

 

        "Well I could use... Other things." Bones eyes drifted downwards during the pause in his words, admiring Spock's frame without having to move away from his spot "ya, there's definitely a lot of options open here."

 

     Attempting to keep his emotions under control, Spock brought his left hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose "that is... Inappropriate Doctor."

 

    "Would be more inappropriate if it didn't turn you on" he cracked one eye open and glared over at the other man "seriously, tell me to stop and I'll leave. I'm sure Jim..."

 

     Before he knew what he was doing, Spock had reached out and grabbed the back of McCoy's neck in a sign of protest, debating for a second between kissing the man or knocking him out with a Vulcan nerve pinch.

 

    He didn't realize he had made a choice until McCoy grunted against the hard kiss that he had been pulled into.

 

      For a moment, Spock let himself get lost in the taste of bad whiskey breath and the feel of McCoy's hand's making their way around his waist in an attempt to keep himself on his lap.

 

     "Good choice," the doctor whispered against his lips, parting from the kiss slowly and swooping down to steal another kiss. "I think kissing is way better than knocking me out."

 

    "I don't believe I vocalized my options." Protested Spock. 

 

    "You didn't, you're just easy to read... For some of us." Giving his shoulders a playful shrug, Leonard move backwards off of Spock's lap slowly and let his fingers drag down the the man's arm, sending shivers up his spin at the gentle touch. "Now, you can either sit here and continue to watch people while you nurse that drink I gave you two hours ago, or..."

 

    Before he could finish his sentence, Spock had jolted to his feet and grabbed hold of his hand "I believe my room is closer."

 

     "Damn right it is." Leonard smiled triumphantly, not bothering to protest at the fact that Spock was now pulling him through the mess hall towards the exit. 


End file.
